El regalo perfecto
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Rukia quiere sorprender a ichigo con algo especial el día de navidad pero gracias a un gran malentendido que involucra a cierto Quincy las cosas no salen como las tenia planeado...
1. Chapter 1

**bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo... aquí esta mi historia, dedicado a los del grupo Ichiruki... Ino-chan... Mavis... Mal... Lucy... y demas XD espero leer pronto sus historias :v**

 **El regalo perfecto.**

Todo permanecía en aparente calma durante aquella noche, claro que lo mejor de la misma aun no comenzaba… en esa enorme casa se estaba preparando un gran evento, que si bien no era la primera vez que se organizaba algo en esa enorme mansión, era la primera vez que habría una gran noticia durante esas celebraciones poco "tradicionales" según la perspectiva de dueño de dicha morada.

Una pequeña figura permanecía mirando hacia el exterior en esa oscura y algo fría noche, entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sostenía una cajita que si bien resultaba ser algo simple ante la vista de quien la observara, en su interior contenía algo que sin duda era cambiaria algunas cosas por esos lugares.

-Kuchiki-san…- la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado del hombre que se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta- ya casi es hora… los invitados están comenzando a llegar- miró aun con la escasa luz que se colaba desde afuera lo que la pelinegra tenía entre sus manos- vaya… veo que lo has terminado, espero que todo el tiempo que invertimos en eso no sea en vano- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel joven recordando todas las veces que había tenido que ayudar a su amiga con "eso", esperando que todo saliera como ella quería.

-Ya no estoy tan segura ¿sabes?...- la pelinegra se dirigió hasta una pequeña mesita que tenía unos cuantos cajones y guardo la pequeña cajita en uno de ellos, ante este acto su amigo puso una cara de confusión, apenas en la mañana se le veía tan emocionada que no podía dejar de sonreír, pero ahora se le veía algo triste- ¿pasó algo?... no ha quedado como querías… ¿es eso verdad?-

La menuda mujer solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y pasar al lado suyo mientras le decía un "te veo más tarde" de la manera más monótona posible. Ishida Uryu no sabía cómo explicarse la actitud de su amiga, pero sospechaba cual podría ser la causa, si… definitivamente el causante de todo era un idiota con el ceño fruncido y una extravagante cabellera naranja. "ese idiota" pensó, de seguro con su gran bocota había dicho algo que hiciera que se fuera todo al carajo, pero no había remedio… ya se solucionaría aquello tarde o temprano… el pelinegro soltó un leve suspiro y se encamino hacia donde estaban reunidos esa noche.

…

Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba sentado en una de las habitaciones de su espaciosa casa-mansión… meditando, o al menos tratando de tranquilizarse y no explotar y sacar a toda esa gente que no hacía más que armar escándalo y hacer escenas que según él, eran degradantes y vergonzosas, un noble no podía admitir semejante comportamiento, debía estar bajo el efecto del sake o algún Hollow cuando aceptó realizar semejante atrocidad en su casa.

Las locas de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami no le dieron opción, después de todo el ya formaba "parte" de ese club, muy a su pesar. Claro que era algo así como su deber, ya que aquel día debía suplir a Rukia en una de esas reuniones, pues al estar ella en una de sus "misiones" en el mundo humano consideraba que no podía deshonrar el apellido Kuchiki al no presentarse con aquellas locas.

-Kuchiki-sama, los invitados requieren su presencia…- uno se los sirvientes lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el noble simplemente le dio una mirada que le comunicaba que había escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

-En un momento iré, puedes retirarte- el sirviente se retiró no sin antes hacer una reverencia para luego alejarse por los largos pasillos de la casa.

Con un hábil movimiento se levantó y miró el lugar antes de seguir el camino por el que su sirviente se había ido.

…

-¡Hey Ichigo!...- un pelirrojo con un vaso de sake en una de sus manos y un trozo de carne en la otra se acercó hacia el nombrado- creí que no vendrías… te tardaste demasiado…-

-Cállate piña- el pelinaranja se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo mientras lo observaba detenidamente, se notaba que ese vaso no había sido el único que se había tomado su pelirrojo amigo- ¿te diviertes?... –

-Más que tú… ¡pues claro!… vamos Ichigo, es navidad, quita esa cara de estreñido que te cargas- le ofreció su vaso que aun seguía lleno con ese liquido transparente- bebe un poco de esto y te animaras un poco… ten, quien quita y te diviertas mucho esta noche… ¿eh?-

Al principio el pelinaranja no entendió lo que su amigo trataba de decirle, pero volteó a ver hasta donde su amigo miraba y calló en cuenta a lo que Renji le estaba insinuando, para nadie era un secreto que él y cierta Shinigami pelinegra eran pareja desde hacía unos años, si gracias a aquella "revelación" pudo admirar más de cerca, quizá demasiado cerca a Senbonzakura… y tuvo que reconstruir más de un edificio del Seireitei y de la sexta división.

De inmediato se tensó, a unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba ella, hace algunas horas con gusto hubiese corrido hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero, en esos momentos no deseaba verla… había sido un tonto al ir a aquel lugar, " **masoquista… eso es lo que eres Ichigo"** pensó el susodicho, vio como ella se percató de su presencia y al intentar conectar sus miradas él la esquivo de inmediato.

-Debo irme… fue un error haber venido Renji…- Renji lo miró con algo de duda, pero no le dio más explicaciones y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

-¡Hey… regresa aquí fresa!- que rayos le pasaba a ese idiota, acababa de llegar y ya se iba de ahí- maldición… idiota- fue lo único que exclamo antes de perderse entre el mar de gente que se encontraba reunida ese día.

En una esquina no muy lejana a donde se encontraba ese par de atolondrados hacía unos momentos, permanecía un pelinegro recargado sobre una de las paredes, platicando con una voluptuosa mujer de cabellera anaranjada, la plática era amena, hablaban de la decoración, la comida… si… la asociación de mujeres Shinigami se había esforzado y ni hablar de Byakuya Kuchiki como "patrocinador" del evento, en definitiva, esa noche buena sería la mejor que las anteriores… una de las razones era que en esa ocasión se celebraba en la sociedad de almas y todos se encontraban ahí reunidos.

Pero Uryu notó la huida del pelinaranja y la mirada de tristeza que Rukia le dio lo hizo enojar, que habría pasado para que esos dos estuvieran así, era normal que se pelearan y golpearan… pero jamás había pasado algo como eso, eso ya era algo serio… esa mirada de Rukia y esa actitud de huida de Ichigo era algo anormal, y descubriría lo que estaba pasando incluso si le sacaba la verdad a golpes al pelinaranja.

-Lo siento Inoue-san… regreso en un momento…- miró a la pelinaranja que tenia la mirada en su amiga que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos- ¿por qué no vas con Kuchiki-san mientras regreso? , no tardare demasiado…-

-De acuerdo Ishida-kun, además Kuchiki-san se ve demasiado triste… y eso en su condición no es muy bueno, no te preocupes ve…- la muchacha le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Lo sabes?... pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿te dijo algo no es así?- la muchacha se puso roja cual tomate y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Em… pues veras, yo…- jugaba con sus manos mientras intentaba articular palabra alguna- el otro día… lo escuche a ambos cuando hablaban y pues… no fue intencional Ishida-kun-

Ishida miraba a la joven con cierta ternura, sabía que no había sido su culpa… que fue un accidente. Pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menos, dejaría las preguntas para otro momento… necesitaba ir tras un idiota pelinaranja, Uryu le dio una sonrisa y salió tras Ichigo.

…

Las calles del Seireitei se encontraban vacías, tal vez todos se encontraban en la dichosa fiesta. Ichigo caminaba sin rumbo fijo con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada gacha, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien lo llamaba hasta que sintió como una mano lo halaba del brazo… cuando reaccionó miró desde donde la mano lo estaba sujetando hasta llegar al rostro de la persona. Frente a él se encontraba a quien menos quería ver, Ishida Uryu, el causante de su malhumor.

-¡Maldita sea Kurosaki!... llevo llamándote desde hace un rato imbécil… ¿tantas batallas ya te han dejado sordo?- el de lentes espero algún insulto o contraataque por parte de su amigo, pero éste jamás llegó, solamente notó la mirada que éste le daba- ¿hey Kurosaki… te encuentras bien?... ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?... todavía me tomo la molestia de venir por ti y ¿así me recibes?-

-Lárgate Ishida, te lo advierto…- sus manos estaban hechos puños listos para golpear al pelinegro frente a él- no me jodas de esta manera… ¿cómo puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara después de tu engaño?… -

-De que hablas Kurosaki… no te entiendo… ¿a qué engaño te refieres?- si antes Uryu no entendía el por qué de la actitud de su amigo… ahora menos, "¿Cuál engaño?" se repetía en la mente del Quincy.

-No seas hipócrita Uryu… creí que eras mi amigo… pero te metiste con lo que más me importa, dime cómo puedes mirarme a la cara ahora- justo en ese momento Ichigo tomó de la camisa al pelinegro con toda la intención de golpearlo- pero sabes qué… descubrí su farsa a tiempo, ayer cuando Rukia salió, la seguí- los ojos de Uryu se agrandaron- por tu cara de sorpresa imagino que no te esperabas que los viera… -

-No es lo que piensas Ichigo- "Ichigo" solamente le llamaba por su nombre cuando eran asuntos realmente serios- es verdad, ayer me reuní con Kuchiki-san- vio como el pelinaranja apretaba mas la mandíbula y con eso su agarre en su camisa- pero no es lo que crees… ella- pero no pudo continuar ya que un puño impactó sobre su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Los vi… entraron a un lugar y salieron con unas cosas… luego fueron a tu casa y…- cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza procesando aquellas malditas imágenes que se repetían en su mente- y… no salieron sino hasta entrada la noche… dime ¿Qué quieres que piense al respecto?... ¿Qué durante esas horas solo se sentaron a tejer?-

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por su compañero mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios, le dolía y más aun por las carcajadas que daba. Eso enfureció más a Ichigo, además ¿todavía se atrevía a burlarse más de él?... eso no iba a permitírselo, sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el Quincy con la intención darle más golpes pero éste lo contuvo poniendo más fuerza y aprisionando una de las piernas del Shinigami sustituto con las de él.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser un completo idiota por un momento y escuchas de una vez?... – no quedaba de otra, tendría que arruinar parte de la sorpresa que su amiga tenía preparado para el idiota que se encontraba sobre él- Kuchiki-san y yo… en verdad solo nos sentamos a tejer durante toda la tarde… - vio cómo la expresión del pelinaranja cambiaba del odio luego al enojo y por último a la confusión.

-Pero qué rayos dices Ishida… ¿esperas que me crea eso… me crees tan estúpido?- se levantó de encima del pelinegro y se sacudió la ropa.

-Entonces ¿prefieres que te diga que ella y yo pasamos una tarde de pasión desenfrenada y que ambos lo disfrutamos mientras nos reíamos de ti?...- la mirada del pelinaranja se ensombreció de nuevo- porque es justamente lo que NO hicimos… eres un completo imbécil… ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de ella?... no sé qué rayos te vio pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te ama… tanto como tú la amas a ella-

Un pequeño rubor se instalo en la cara de Ichigo, aun era muy penoso al hablar abiertamente de su relación con la pequeña Shinigami… no eran la típica pareja que se demostraba abiertamente su amor a todo el mundo, claro que no, ante los demas seguían siendo el par que siempre peleaba y se golpeaba por casi cualquier tontería, aunque claro que ambos no eran de piedra y de vez en cuando se robaban uno que otro beso en público o se tomaban de las manos; sin embargo a solas podían demostrar cuánto se amaban, él bien lo sabia… llevaban casi cinco años de relación y claro que ya habían "avanzado" en la misma.

-Cállate Ishida…- se tomó de sus anaranjados cabellos mientras se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo- la he cagado Ishida… si antes me amaba… ahora ya no pienso lo mismo… ayer cuando ella llegó… yo… le grité cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento.-

-¿Qué hiciste Kurosaki?-

 **-flashback-**

El pelinaranja se encontraba sentado en su cama, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras… hacía una hora que había regresado de la casa de Ishida, donde vio que Rukia entraba justo como los días anteriores. Desde hace unos días que la notaba algo rara, se veía diferente y la notaba más nerviosa…pero cada vez que preguntaba ella le decía que no pasaba nada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo regresó a la realidad, vio como una pequeña sombra entraba a la habitación… él y la pelinegra Vivian en un pequeño apartamento, no pensaba vivir toda su vida con su atolondrado padre ya tenía 21 años y comenzaba a ejercer su profesión como doctor, además su pequeño sueldo como Shinigami sustituto no le caía nada mal.

-Creí que ya estarías dormido Ichigo- Rukia se fue directamente al baño para cambiarse de ropa- ¿has cenado ya?-

-¿Dónde estabas?-su voz era ronca pero algo fría.

-Em… bueno, fui al centro comercial a ver unas cosas… ya sabes mañana es 24 de diciembre y pasado navidad, así que quería comprarle algo a nii-sama y a Renji, además de que también quiero obsequiar algo a Ukitake Taicho- no quería verse demasiado nerviosa frente a él pues no quería más preguntas por parte del chico.

-¿Toda la tarde?- el pelinaranja se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella buscando su mirada, pero ésta solo rehuía al contacto.

-Bueno no… hubo unos cuantos Hollows por la zona y tuve que encargarme de ellos- otra mentira mas… no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-Qué raro no sentí ninguna presencia fuera de lo normal… ninguna elevación de reiatsu Rukia…- sus ojos le suplicaban que le dijera la verdad- así que mejor dime en donde y con quien estuviste…-

-¿Qué quieres decir Ichigo?... – acaso el dudaba de ella… ¿pensaba que lo estaba engañando?- acaso piensas que yo…-

-¿No piensas contestar? Te hice una pregunta… o acaso piensas que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que Ishida y tu tienen algo- sus facciones se endurecieron al decir aquellas palabras, el solo imaginarlos juntos le llenaba de odio y repugnancia.

-Como puedes pensar eso… ¿de donde sacaste algo tan estúpido como eso?- Rukia trató de acercarse a él pero Ichigo se aparto de ella- yo sería incapaz de algo como eso, menos ahora que…- pero no continuo ya que Ichigo a interrumpió.

-Los vi… esa tarde estaban juntos y fueron a su casa y… - apretó los puños- ahora vienes a estas horas de la noche… dime ¿cómo no quieres que piense eso de ti? Si todo me indica que fue lo que pasó… no eres más que una…- en ese instante la pelinegra estampo su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla del pelinaranja sin darle oportunidad de dejarle terminar lo que le iba a decir.

-No lo digas… ni siquiera lo pienses Kurosaki, sal de aquí… dormirás hoy en el sillón y mañana arreglaremos esto- una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por sus rosadas mejillas pero no dejaría que el llanto se hiciera presente… era una Kuchiki después de todo pertenecía a una de las casas nobles de la sociedad de almas y no demostraría su debilidad ante un humano, aunque este fuera Ichigo Kurosaki ya que en ese momento no le daría el gusto de verla de esa manera y menos por él.

El pelinaranja no dijo nada y solo mantenía la mano en su mejilla mientras salía de la habitación que compartía con pelinegra, se fue hasta la pequeña sala y se tiro en el sillón que era un poco más pequeño que su cuerpo… no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, pues al abrir los ojos al día siguiente notó que en el apartamento estaba solo él… entro a la habitación y la vio vacía, pero en uno de los muebles se encontraba una nota que decía **"no se quedara así… necesito hablar contigo… estaré esperándote hoy en la mansión de nii-sama… la fiesta es a las 7:00 tu familia también ira, estaré esperándote."**

No sabía qué hacer, ir con ella o dejar las cosas como estaban… después de pensar en ello toda la mañana se decidió por la primera opción.

- **Fin de Flashback** -

…

Rukia se encontraba sentada en una de las habitaciones de la mansión frente a ella tenía la vista del hermoso jardín, el aire fresco de la noche la reconfortaba un poco, aun podía escuchar el bullicio de los invitados, había estado hablando con Inoue durante todo ese tiempo, pero debido a que últimamente no se había sentido muy bien decidió retirarse del lugar dejando a su amiga con la compañía de una Matsumoto algo ebria que servía sake a todos los invitados… y a una pelirrosa muy entusiasmada viendo que su "trabajo" era todo un éxito… había sido su idea celebrar una festividad humana como la navidad en la sociedad de almas… la sola idea de los regalos… los dulces… la comida y la convivencia con sus nakamas le había llamado la atención y su determinación de celebrarla se hizo realidad.

-Rukia… - esa voz no podría ser de otra persona la conocía mejor que nadie, la había escuchado infinidad de veces en estos años. El pelinaranja se acerco un poco a la pelinegra, solo lo suficiente para poder llamarle pues temía que si se acercaba demasiado ella podría marcharse.

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo?... – apenas se escuchaba su voz… un susurro al aire quizás- te he estado esperando… ¿sabes?-

-Escucha… lo que te dije anoche, en verdad lo siento…- su cabeza estaba gacha y su cuerpo estaba algo pesado debido a la distancia que había recorrido para poder llegar hasta ella…- fui un tonto en dudar de ti… Uryu ya me explicó todo lo que paso y pues… vamos Rukia sabes que esto no es lo mío… las palabras no se me dan muy bien-

La morena escuchaba lo que el muchacho le decía- ¿entonces Ishida te contó todo?...- genial, la sorpresa se había arruinado aun más…

-Si… me alcanzó a medio camino y me lo explico todo… el por qué de tus visitas a su casa y tu ausencia en las tardes, me dijo que me estabas haciendo un regalo de navidad… y la verdad al saberlo me sentí el mas imbécil de todos…- el pelinaranja se acercó aun mas a Rukia y le tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, la diferencia era notable.

-¿Fue todo lo que te dijo?... – si eso había sido todo lo que el Quincy le había dicho al pelinaranja entonces aun había una oportunidad de sorprenderlo- ¿Ichigo? ¿Acaso Uryu te dijo que es lo que estaba haciendo para ti?...-

-Solo me dijo que todas las tardes se sentaban a tejer como dos abuelitas, pero no me dijo que es lo que tejían- se sentía aliviado pues que Rukia estuviera más interesada en su regalo que en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era una señal de que lo había perdonado o eso es lo que quería pensar… - ¿me lo darás?-

La pelinegra lo miró directo a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos mieles del chico se levantó de donde estaba- espera aquí- y se encaminó hacia el pequeño mueble de la habitación en la que había guardado esa simple caja; la sacó y regresó a donde se encontraba Ichigo con una mirada expectante.

Se sentaron frente al otro… el pelinaranja miró hacia abajo y se encontró con lo que Rukia sostenía fuertemente entre sus delicadas manos.

-Esto es para ti… ábrelo…- se lo entregó al chico mientras ella acomodaba su rebelde mechón tras su oreja.

Sin esperar más, el pelinaranja abrió la pequeña caja, miró detenidamente el contenido de la misma y luego miró a Rukia, una y otra vez sin poder articular la pregunta que tenia entre los labios.

-Rukia…- que era aquello y porque se lo daba de obsequio…- pero… esto…-

-Feliz navidad Ichigo…- al ver que el chico no respondía y no hacía más que mirarla, la pelinegra sacó el regalo de la caja y se lo entrego en las manos…

-Son demasiado pequeñas para mi tonta…- observó de nuevo las pequeñas botitas color blanco con el dibujo del conejo que él consideraba horrible- y el bicho este las hace ver aun peor… jamás me las pondría-

-Imbécil no son para ti… y Chappy es hermoso… los descerebrados como tú no saben apreciar el buen gusto aunque les golpeara directo a la cara.- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de reojo- como puedes insultar las cosas de tu propio hijo, sabes cuánto me ha costado hacerlo…- dijo eso lo bastante claro y observando la reacción del pelinaranja.

-Chappy será…..- esperen un momento… ¿acaso escuchó bien? **"hijo"** … ¿Rukia había dicho la palabra hijo?- ¿qué?... hijo… ¿has dicho hijo?... ¿un hijo tuyo y mío?-

-¿Estas sordo o qué?... ¿de quién más si no?... – su cara era todo un poema, tenía una gran sonrisa de idiota que competía con la que Isshin solía dar a sus pequeñas- Ichigo estoy embarazada… seremos padres…-

El pelinaranja no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia… sentía una gran emoción y felicidad en su pecho, y pensar que hacia unas horas casi pierde a Rukia por sus inseguridades, mejor dicho… casi los pierde por sus tontos celos.

-¿Hace cuanto que… lo sabes?- la tomo de la cintura y acerco su menudo cuerpo al de él.

-Hace una semana que lo comprobé… tenía mis sospechas pero no era seguro, por eso no te dije nada… quería estar segura de ello- le acarició la mejilla al pelinaranja, justo donde la noche anterior le había dado una cachetada- casualmente fue Ishida quien me atendió y fue por ello que le pedí ayuda con el regalo-

-En verdad… lamento haberte llamado… bueno… solo perdóname Rukia, eres lo más importante para mí- bajó una de sus manos hacia el vientre de la pelinegra y le dio una suave caricia, aun seguía plano- mejor dicho… ahora… son lo más importante para mi… gracias-

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias zanahoria?...- la pelinegra se puso de puntitas y le dio al pelinaranja un beso en los labios.

-Por este regalo… es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido en años- la tomó de la cintura y se inclinó para poder juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de la menuda mujer, en esta ocasión fue un beso más intenso cargado de mas emociones que el primero, con ello le transmitía su agradecimiento… su deseo… su felicidad pero sobre todo su amor.

Al separarse se perdieron en sus miradas diciendo todo aquello que querían y sentían con ese simple gesto…

-Ahora… tenemos que decirle a nii-sama, espero estés en mejor forma Ichigo… no esperes que se contenga después de todo el estrés que ha tenido por la fiesta que la asociación de mujeres Shinigami organizó- ante la sola mención de Byakuya el pelinaranja se tensó… no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría el capitán.

-Sabes cómo arruinar los momentos enana…- y sin más volvió a capturar sus labios ahogando cualquier queja que pudiese salir de ellos. Ya se preocuparía por Byakuya después… tal vez aplicaría la táctica de la pelinegra… tal vez sería un buen regalo de año nuevo para el portador de Senbonzakura…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **bueno después de algún tiempo se me ocurrió hacer esta "pequeña" continuación... de antemano esta decir que es algo sino demasiado Ooc, sin mas que agregar les agradezco a aquellos que leyeron esta historia y a quienes la marcaron como favorita y a quienes la agregaron... gracias.**

 **Y después de todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre que jamás dejaba demostrar más de lo necesario, en casi todo el Seireitei se le catalogaba como un hombre serio y frió, un hombre que se apegaba a las reglas y normas establecidas, ya que su fuerte creencia de que _**"las reglas estaban hechas para cumplirse"**_ estaba muy arraigada a su persona.

Al menos así era hasta antes de conocer a Kurosaki Ichigo, el joven o mejor dicho _"mocoso"_ (como él solía llamarlo) que salvó a su hermana adoptiva de su injusto destino impuesto por la sociedad de almas. De eso ya hacia tanto tiempo, pero para él era apenas un corto lapso del mismo, ¿Qué era ese lapso de tiempo comparado con su larga existencia?, nada… apenas un pestañar en el tiempo.

Kurosaki Ichigo era todo lo contrario a él, irrespetuoso como ningún otro, arrogante a su manera, impulsivo y desafiante; un cabezota en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por esas y otras razones más era que a Byakuya no le agradaba demasiado aquel joven, además de su parecido al fallecido teniente de la treceava división a cargo de Ukitake, Kaien Shiba, sin mencionar el parentesco que tenia con Isshin Kurosaki, mejor dicho Shiba.

¿Acaso era el único que notaba eso de aquel joven?, al parecer la respuesta era "si", todos en el Seireitei se referían a él como el héroe de la sociedad de almas, "claro, como no" pensaba el noble, pero lo que más le desagradaba era que su hermana menor parecía estar bajo una fuerza sobre natural que le hacía estar todo el tiempo con el pelinaranja, _"magia demoniaca"_ afirmaba Byakuya, pues era la única explicación razonable para el aparente estado de embelesamiento de la joven y en verdad creyó que eso pasaría en algún momento, pero para su desgracia ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues mientras más tiempo pasaba, los lazos entre esos dos se hacían más estrechos, muy a su pesar.

—Capitán Kuchiki, tiene visita— la llamativa cabellera de su teniente se asomó entre las puertas de su oficina—alguien solicita verlo de inmediato— Renji apenas podía contener la enorme sonrisa de su rostro, que más bien se asemejaba a una de burla.

—Estoy ocupado Renji, no puedo recibir a nadie el día de hoy… hazle saber a quién sea que solicita una audiencia conmigo que eso no será posible—regresó su atención a los papeles que tenia sobe el escritorio, dando por terminada la conversación con el pelirrojo.

—Creo que eso no será posible capitán—dijo Renji mirando algo a sus espaldas, justo cuando Byakuya iba a decir algo más la puerta se abrió por completo revelando al que pedía con desesperación verle.

Entró como un torbellino a la oficina, su mirada se clavó en el pelinegro que se encontraba en el escritorio con una pila de papeles, de inmediato corrió hacia él colgándose de su Haori, aferrándose a él.

—Akuya… Akuya…— sus enormes ojos lo veían suplicantes, sabía exactamente lo que quería, y sus pequeños bracitos extendidos eran la confirmación.

Dejó a un lado todo el papeleo y de inmediato tomó en sus brazos al pequeño niño que pedía toda su atención, lo sentó sobre su regazo, Renji observó la escena desde la puerta, la primera vez que observó esa actitud de su capitán para con el pequeño se impresionó demasiado, ese no era el capitán frío que él conocía, es más, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había surgido semejante actitud del noble.

—Renji…— el pelirrojo dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos— ¿hace cuanto que Mamoru está aquí?—

—Hace como veinte minutos capitán— la mirada del pelinegro se concentró en él, Renji tragó duro.

— ¿Por qué no me comunicaste de su llegada en cuanto llegó aquí?— el pequeño miró a Renji con inocencia con sus enormes pero hermosos ojos avellana, mientras le sonreía.

" _ **Ese niño"**_ pensó Renji viendo de manera un tanto acusadora al pequeño que desvió la mirada y se dedicó a jugar con uno de los mechones del pelinegro… ya sabía lo que seguía después de esa pregunta. Pero no era su culpa, es decir, en primer lugar era culpa del niño por llamar la atención de las mujeres del cuartel, siempre era así, todas las mujeres se acercaban para mimar al niño y poder abrazarlo ¿Qué podía hacer él… encerrarlo en una caja para que nadie lo viera? Era una opción, pero no creía que fuese lo correcto; y en segundo lugar, sabía que Byakuya estaba muy ocupado con el papeleo del cuartel, no creía que dejara todo aquello solo por la petición de un chiquillo, pero al parecer se equivocaba, pues apenas vio al pequeño mandó todo al carajo.

—Todo es culpa de ese niño—apuntó hacia él, pero éste solo hundió su pequeño rostro en el pecho del capitán— atrae a las mujeres como abejas a la miel, además, creí que estaría muy ocupado para poder verlo— se defendió Renji.

— ¿Qué hay de sus padres?— Byakuya le acaricio la cabeza, tocando el cabello oscuro que tenía el pequeño.

—Bueno… Rukia e Ichigo se encuentran con Ukitake Taicho, al parecer él necesitaba hablar con ambos de algo muy importante, así que decidieron dejar aquí al pequeño, Ichigo dijo algo como _"ni loco dejo a Mamoru a cargo de Rangiku-san de nuevo"—_ tanto a Renji como a Byakuya les recorrió un pequeño escalofrió por la columna, aun recordaban cuando por primera vez se le encomendó a la voluptuosa mujer cuidar del pequeño; la imagen del pequeño jugando en el suelo con dos botellas de sake vacías y una Rangiku dormida y ebria en la mesa se les vino a la mente, afortunadamente en esa ocasión el pequeño no había salido de la oficina en la que se encontraba la teniente, claro que gracias a ello Matsumoto se ganó un buen regaño por parte de Hitsugaya por abandonar sus deberes y por descuidar al pequeño.

—De acuerdo Renji eso es todo, puedes regresar a tus deberes— ordenó Byakuya al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato obedeció el mandato y se retiró del lugar con una reverencia.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el niño quien solo miraba hacia todas direcciones como tratando de encontrar algo, el pequeño frunció el ceño en clara señal de disgusto, vaya eso le hacía parecerse a su atolondrado padre; Byakuya suspiró con resignación, por más que trató de todas las maneras posibles alejar al pelinaranja de su hermana no lo logró, sino todo lo contrario, y ese pequeño era la prueba de ello, pero agradecía que lo único que hubiese sacado del muchacho eran sus ojos y por desgracia su ridículo ceño fruncido, aunque claro, solo se hacía presente en raras ocasiones, como ésta. Tenía la inteligencia y curiosidad de Rukia, además del hermoso color de su cabello y su blanca tez, sin mencionar que al parecer el niño de alguna extraña manera se había encariñado con él, cosa que la verdad le extrañaba, pues eran escasas las ocasiones en las que tenía la oportunidad de verlo.

Jamás imaginó que algo como eso pudiese suceder, si la sola mención de la noticia lo dejó perplejo.

Aun recordaba ese fatídico día en el que sus esperanzas de deshacerse de Kurosaki se fueron por un caño.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta con el número 115 de ese modesto edificio, no podía decir que fuese lo mejor del mundo pero sin duda tampoco podía quejarse, tocó unas dos veces la puerta antes de recibir una respuesta del otro lado, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si algo importante estuviese a punto de suceder.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinaranja algo tenso que lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, eso lo incomodó de cierta manera y al mismo tiempo lo enojó, pero no lo demostraría frente a él, eso jamás.

—Byakuya— fue todo lo que Ichigo le dijo indicándole que pasara al departamento que para su desgracia compartía con su hermana desde hacía algún tiempo, cosa que a él por supuesto no le agradaba demasiado.

Al entrar pudo notar que él no era el único que había sido citado en aquel lugar, pues en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala se encontraba Isshin Kurosaki con la misma cara de confusión que la que él tenía en esos momentos. Tomó asiento en uno de los que quedaban disponibles mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana pero no la encontró en esa habitación, tal vez había salido o algo parecido.

—Buenas tardes Byakuya— le saludo Isshin con ese tono tan alegre y su enorme sonrisa que era característico de él.

Byakuya solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de manera respetuosa, pues a pesar de que el Kurosaki no le terminara de caer bien, la formalidad y el respeto eran indispensables para él como el noble que era.

—Isshin-san, Nii-sama… que bueno es tenerlos aquí— Rukia se asomó por la cocina sosteniendo una bandeja con algunas bebidas, las dejó sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sillón sobrante.

—Oh Rukia-chan que hermosa estas el día de hoy—habló Isshin haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara por su comentario— en verdad mi estúpido hijo tiene suerte de tenerte—

—Ya cállate viejo— apareció el pelinaranja con una venita en la cabeza en señal de que la presencia de su padre empezaba a molestarle un poco. Fue directamente a donde Rukia se encontraba sentada, pero como el asiento era solo para una persona, optó por sentarse en el reposabrazos del sofá pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra pero sin llegar a abrazarla por completo.

— ¿Y bien, qué era eso que no podía esperar?— se apresuró a preguntar Isshin a su hijo y a Rukia, la seriedad había aparecido en su rostro dejando atrás esa expresión infantil que hasta hacia unos minutos tenia con Rukia.

El pelinaranja miró a Rukia a los ojos, buscando la seguridad para hablar de aquello que era el motivo de la reunión, ella solo se limitó a tomarle de la mano mientras le aseguraba con la mirada que todo resultaría bien. Ese pequeño gesto le llamó la atención a Byakuya, sabia de sobra que tanto Ichigo como su hermana no eran de aquellos que demostraban su afecto tan abiertamente, o al menos no estando él presente, pero ahora algo andaba "mal" según él, no era una buena señal y eso lo alarmó.

—Bien… los llamamos aquí el día de hoy para…—Ichigo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo… ¿Cómo podría decir aquello?, bien solo lo diría y ya—bueno… Rukia y yo hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos—

Mutismo, era lo que prevalecía en la habitación. Así que de eso se trataba, como lamentaba no traer su Zampakutō con él en esos momentos que mucha falta le hacía.

— ¡Al fin!... creía que eso jamás iba a pasar—enseguida Isshin se abalanzó hacia Rukia para abrazarla, se fundió en un abrazo de "oso" como él solía llamarle a ese tipo de muestras de afecto que le daba a sus hijos, y dado que ahora la pelinegra iba a pertenecer a su familia oficialmente, era justo que comenzara a acostumbrarse.

Pero pronto a Rukia comenzó a faltarle el aire haciendo que se mareara un poco, lo que notó Ichigo quien de inmediato le lanzó una patada a su padre para que se apartara de ella.

— ¡Que cruel eres hijo!— lloriqueo Isshin mientras se levantaba del suelo— es justo que quiera felicitar a mi tercera hija, ahora en todo el sentido de la palabra… oficialmente bienvenida a la familia Rukia-chan—

—Te lo advierto viejo, aléjate de ella, no está en condiciones para tus tonterías—amenazó el pelinaranja a su padre que estaba más que listo para abalanzarse sobre Rukia de nuevo.

Byakuya observó detenidamente a su hermana, se veía más pálida de lo normal y más cansada, sus ojeras le indicaban que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

—Kurosaki, ¿se puede saber quién te dio la autorización para semejante decisión?—habló el capitán por primera vez después de ver el alboroto que Isshin y el pelinaranja estaban armando, le exasperaba ver ese tipo de comportamiento.

—Nii-sama… —Rukia se puso de pie de inmediato, pero volvió a sentarse cuando sintió un leve mareo.

Ichigo le acaricio la espalda tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Estás enferma Rukia-chan?— se apresuró a preguntar Isshin, Rukia solo le sonrió.

—Ese es el otro motivo por el que les pedimos que vinieran—el pelinaranja le indicó a su padre que tomara asiento de nuevo mientras comenzaba con su explicación —con respecto a tu pregunta Byakuya, quiero dejarte en claro que la decisión ya está tomada y nada me hará desistir de ello; la razón en muy simple—el tono era de claro desafío hacia el pelinegro, _**"mocoso impertinente"**_ pensó Byakuya.

—Explícate Kurosaki—

—Nii-sama, lo que Ichigo trata de decir es que—

—Rukia va a tener un hijo mío— terminó de decir el pelinaranja aun con el pendiente de que Byakuya sacará a Senbonzakura, pero eso no sucedió pues el pelinegro solo atinó a abrir de sobre manera los ojos tan solo por un instante como señal de sorpresa.

Por el contrario Isshin chilló desde su lugar, sacando la imagen de su difunta esposa de entre sus ropas, al fin su más anhelado deseo se había cumplido, después de mucho tiempo, no cabía de felicidad, trató de abrazar a su primogénito pero éste solo le dio una patada que lo mandó al otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Nii-sama?...— al ver que su hermano no respondía, Rukia se aterró un poco, recordó que entre las condiciones que le había dado su hermano para consentir su "noviazgo" con Ichigo estaba esa, cosa que evidentemente no habían cumplido, pero no se arrepentía de ello ni tampoco el pelinaranja.

—Entiendo… ¿Cuándo planean concretar la unión?—preguntó el dueño de Senbonzakura en total calma, la noticia no se la esperaba y en verdad temía que ese día algún día llegara pues significaría que ya no podría deshacerse de Ichigo. Resignación, esa era la palabra correcta para su estado.

—Lo antes posible de ser necesario—contestó Rukia, querían estar casados antes que el bebé naciera, y para eso faltaban seis meses, si, ya había pasado un mes desde que le había dado la noticia a Ichigo en la fiesta de navidad que Byakuya dio en la mansión Kuchiki, claro que después de aclarar el mal entendido que surgió con Ishida, y de eso no le había comentado nada a su hermano temiendo que se las agarrara contra Ichigo por su estupidez.

—De acuerdo, la unión se llevará a cabo en dos meses— se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—permiso, debo regresar a la sociedad de almas ya he estado fuera suficiente tiempo, tengo deberes que atender—

No dijo nada más, no estaba molesto, al menos no con su hermana, y se lo hizo entender con la mirada que le dedico antes de salir de aquel lugar.

El se encargaría de organizar todo lo referente a ello, por su hermana, ya se las cobraría a Kurosaki después, de eso estaba más que seguro.

 **-fin de Flashback-**

Y así lo hizo, todo salió como quería… ese día su hermana se veía más hermosa que nunca y sobre todo, más feliz, aun no se le notaba demasiado su embarazo pero para ese entonces ya todos estaban enterados de su estado, y todo gracias al hablador de Isshin Kurosaki que se encargó de vociferarlo a todo el Seireitei y el mundo humano, creyó incluso que a Hueco mundo también.

Sintió como le aprisionaban las mejillas, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que olvidó por un momento quien se encontraba con él.

— ¿Qué sucede Mamoru? No es digno de un noble realizar ese tipo de comportamiento—le reprendió Byakuya, pues a pesar de su edad, tenía una fuerza increíble, sus mejillas eran testigos de aquello.

—¡Algas… algas…!— el pequeño señaló un estante en la oficina, a lo que el pelinegro comprendió lo que su pequeño sobrino de año y medio quería.

Lo sentó sobre el escritorio y fue por lo que el pequeño señalaba, un muñeco del embajador de algas que él mismo había mandado a hacer cuando nació y que mantenía en su oficina para cuando iba de visita. Se lo entregó al pequeño viendo como se le iluminaban los ojos de inmediato, así se mantuvo por un buen rato mientras él terminaba con sus deberes, le encantaba mimar al pequeño, después de todo era el único heredero del clan Kuchiki, pero sobretodo era el hijo de su hermana y muy a su pesar también el de Ichigo.

…

La visita a Ukitake no duró demasiado, les había llamado para informarles de los cambios que quería hacer en la treceava división. Unos que incluía a cierto pelinaranja como posible futuro capitán, eso claro si él aceptaba, Rukia por supuesto seguiría como su teniente; necesitaba pensar mucho aquella opción, ahora no era solamente él, sino que ahora tenía que contemplar a Rukia y a su pequeño en cada decisión que tomara.

—Sabes que Ukitake no se molestará si no aceptas Ichigo, tranquilo— le reconfortó Rukia quien iba caminando a su lado con rumbo a la división de su hermano para recoger a su hijo.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer… por un lado está la posibilidad de poder protegerlos más a ambos pero eso significaría tener que abandonar nuestra vida en el mundo humano—se veía un poco afligido.

—Mamoru aun es pequeño, se acostumbrará rápido, en cuanto a tu familia, bueno, nuestra familia, aun podemos ir a verlos con ayuda del Senkaimon, y con ayuda de Urahara ellos podrán venir a visitarnos— Ichigo pareció pensárselo un poco, pero aun no tenía la respuesta correcta—escucha Ichigo, toma la decisión que creas la correcta, te apoyaré sin importar qué y sé que Isshin-san también, así como tus hermanas, no será un adiós. Y si decides no aceptar la propuesta de Ukitake, no pasa nada nadie puede obligarte a algo que no quieras, pero eso es solo decisión tuya y de nadie más— le tomó de la mano mientras seguían caminando.

Eso sin duda reconfortó un poco a Ichigo, esa pequeña mujer en verdad sabía como animarlo cuando no encontraba el camino, era una de las cosas que no habían cambiado entre ellos en esos años desde que la conoció en su adolescencia, y en verdad lo agradecía.

Al llegar a la sexta división se dirigieron a la oficina de Byakuya, querían ver a su pequeño, se entretuvieron un rato con Renji que iba de salida del cuartel, al parecer necesitaba entregar unos papeles a la división de Toushiro, no tardaron demasiado y al entrar se percataron de un pequeño detalle que los dejó un poco sorprendidos.

—Te dije que no tenias de qué preocuparte Rukia…— despegó su mirada de aquella escena, una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. No podía creer que a quien tenía enfrente era a Kuchiki Byakuya, su cuñado, el que le caía en la punta del hígado, pero que a pesar de todo no era tan mal tipo.

—Lo sé, me sorprende ver lo bien que se llevan… Nii-sama lo quiere mucho— se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y su hijo, ambos dormidos… Byakuya en su enorme silla y Mamoru en sus brazos.

Con mucho cuidado tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su hermano, esto no perturbo el sueño del noble pero si hizo una imperceptible mueca al sentir que la calidez de sus brazos se esfumaba.

Ichigo se apresuró a llegar hasta Rukia para abrazar a su hijo, era más una costumbre que había adoptado en ese tiempo pero enseguida frunció un poco el ceño al ver lo que su pequeño tenia entre los brazos, aferrándose a ese objeto con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?— exclamó el pelinaranja tratando de arrebatarle semejante cosa al pequeño, pero fue imposible— Rukia ¿qué rayos es esta horrible cosa?—señaló al muñeco que tenia Mamoru y se empeñaba en aferrar a su pecho.

—Cállate idiota que Nii-sama podría escucharte insultando al embajador de algas— ¿acaso quería morir tan pronto y dejarla viuda y a su hijo huérfano de padre?—fue un regalo que le dio a Mamoru el día que nació—

—Así que era eso lo que tenía en aquella bolsa— ese doce de junio había sido el día más feliz de su vida, bueno en realidad uno de los muchos días felices, pero eso sí, el más especial.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

Desde que recibió la noticia de que iba a ser papá su vida había cambiado, incluso sentía que su vínculo con la pelinegra se había fortalecido, fue por ello que justo ese día intuyó que sería "el día", podría parecer un poco tonto el decir que no quería ni separarse de su ahora esposa, ya que en su avanzado estado de gravidez no le parecia lo más conveniente, a pesar de las discusiones que habían surgido debido a aquello.

Aunque Inoue le asegurara que estaría con Rukia en todo momento y que Ishida le dijera que le hablaría si surgía una emergencia. Después de su pequeño mal entendido con el de anteojos, Ichigo le había pedido disculpas, a su manera claro, y al igual que Isshin en conjunto con Urahara, Uryu se encontraba muy al pendiente de la pelinegra durante todo su embarazo.

Estaba por atravesar el Senkaimon, ese día unos hollows habían causado estragos en karakura pero no era nada que él junto con Renji, no pudieran resolver, el pelirrojo se encontraba ahí temporalmente en lo que Rukia se recuperaba. Petición de Ichigo por supuesto, ya que consideraba (aun antes de que el estado de Rukia se notara) que ella debía suspender los deberes como Shinigami pues no creía prudente realizarlos, alegando que podría afectar al bebé, y lo decía como médico y como futuro padre.

Claro que Rukia se negó a eso en un principio, sin embargo luego aceptó debido a unas cuantas complicaciones que surgieron, y era por ello que Urahara también se veía involucrado en el proceso controlando los flujos de energía en el reiatsu de Rukia y el bebé; esa fue una de las razones por la que habían decidido quedarse en el mundo humano mientras el niño nacía, cambiar a su forma de alma a un gigai podría resultar un tanto perjudicial.

Necesitaba llevar el informe hasta la decimotercera división, pero antes de cruzar al otro lado Urahara apareció llamándolo con urgencia. Al parecer Rukia había entrado en labor de parto e Isshin le había llamado de inmediato pidiéndole que le dijera al pelinaranja. No lo dudó y de inmediato se encaminó hacia el hospital del padre de Ishida, antes de retirarse le pidió a Renji que se encargara de lo demás y de que le diera el aviso a Byakuya.

Fue por su cuerpo hasta su departamento que se encontraba vacío, le llevó cerca de una hora llegar hasta donde Rukia.

— ¿Dónde estabas Kurosaki?— le reprendió Ishida apenas lo vio ingresar al lugar, llevaba esperándolo ya bastante tiempo.

— ¿Cómo están?—ignoró su pregunta, no era momento para dar explicaciones, tenía que verlos cuanto antes.

—Rukia está descansando en el cuarto de recuperación… lo ha hecho bien, es una mujer muy fuerte a pesar de su frágil apariencia— Ichigo asintió, las palabras de Ishida eran tan ciertas, él mismo lo sabía.

—Mi hijo… ¿cómo está él?... ¿Qué hay de…?—preguntó alarmado Ichigo.

—Tranquilo Kurosaki, el bebé no presenta señales que indiquen la presencia de tu Hollow en él… tranquilo Urahara siguió todo el proceso, si algo hubiese cambiado nos lo informaría— Ichigo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Desde el principio, Urahara le había indicado que esa era una posibilidad; así como era parte de Rukia también era parte de él, por lo que heredaría su parte Shinigami, humano y cabía la posibilidad de que también su parte Hollow. Eso le aterró, aunque ya había aprendido a controlar a su Hollow, la historia era diferente con su pequeño hijo quien apenas tendría la fuerza y voluntad de sostenerse a sí mismo.

Durante los meses posteriores los chequeos eran constantes, equilibrando la energía espiritual del pequeño que tendía a elevarse demasiado y eso sin duda podría atraer a los hollows hasta ellos; pero hasta ese momento todo resultó como el hombre del sombrero quería, ningún inconveniente que pusiera en riesgo la vida de ambos.

Caminó por un largo pasillo que se encontraba vacío, llegó hasta la puerta indicada por Ishida y con lentitud comenzó a abrirla intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Al entrar se encontró con la escena más hermosa que jamás hubiese podido imaginar; ahí estaba ella, descansando como Ishida le había asegurado, lentamente abrió sus enigmáticos ojos violetas… se veía bastante cansada, ni siquiera después de una pelea con hollows se le veía así de agotada.

— ¿Cómo estás?— se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse a la orilla de la misma, su semblante se veía bastante relajado.

—Cansada… —contestó la pelinegra con la voz en apenas un susurro que solo Ichigo alcanzaba a escuchar— ese pequeño sí que consumió mis energías—trató de sentarse pero el pelinaranja se lo impidió tomándola por los hombros y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Hey despacio tonta!… aun estás agotada, descansa— le hizo caso a Ichigo y no siguió protestando.

La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos, era Ishida seguido de una enfermera que traía un pequeño bulto con ella envuelto en unas cobijas blancas. El pelinegro revisó primero los signos vitales de Rukia, después tomó el bultito de los brazos de la enfermera y se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?— le preguntó el de lentes a Rukia mientras ella asentía, Ichigo de inmediato se incorporó, él quería ver a su pequeño, pero tenía que esperar.

Le dio al pequeño con mucho cuidado, era pequeñito y tan frágil pero encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. _"Al fin estas aquí"_ se repetía Rukia mientras veía al bebé hacer algunos gestos, en ese momento se acercó el pelinaranja, lo observó con cuidado, grabando cada parte de él en su mente. Su escaso cabellito en su diminuta cabeza era igual al de Rukia, su piel también lo era se veía tan tersa y suave que le provocó acariciar una de sus sonrojadas mejillas y así lo hizo; el pequeñito frunció el ceño levemente, sus escasas cejas lo dieron por hecho.

Ante tal gesto Rukia sonrió un poco, si bien su apariencia era como la de ella intuía que el carácter del pequeño seria como el del cabezota de su padre, Ichigo también pensó en ello y se sintió bastante orgulloso, ya quería ver de lo que ese pequeño era capaz y se juró a si mismo proteger con su vida a esa criatura.

—Es hermoso—soltó Rukia mientras seguía observando al pequeño. "Esa mirada" pensó el pelinaranja; le recordó a la mirada de su madre, esa que le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía, una mirada llena de amor; entonces el pequeño abrió los ojos dejando ver su color… avellana, igual a los del pelinaranja—tiene tus ojos, idiota— si, en definitiva Rukia Kuchiki sabia como arruinar los momentos.

La pequeña criatura permanecía un tanto inquieta tratando de liberar su diminutas manos del envoltorio del que era cautivo, alcanzó a sacar una y tomó la enorme mano de su padre que contrastaba con la de él, Ichigo no lo soportó más y tomó de los brazos de Rukia al pequeño y lo llevo hasta su pecho, se sentía tan cálido, una sensación de estar completo lo invadió, pero como nada dura para siempre y este caso no era la excepción, de la nada la puerta se volvió a abrir, ,dejando ver a un Isshin bastante animado y con una enorme sonrisa, mayor a la que habitualmente tenia, tras él venía Byakuya con una enorme bolsa; en realidad ahora que se daba cuenta no se percató en qué momento Ishida se había marchado.

Mientras Ichigo y su padre mantenían una "amena" plática, Byakuya se acercó hasta donde su hermana y su recién nacido sobrino estaban, fue entonces cuando se percató de algo que antes no había notado, su hermana se veía diferente… si bien se veía algo cansada, su rostro reflejaba felicidad y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo especial, la pelinegra le tendió al pequeño en señal de que quería que él lo abrazara, a lo que Byakuya no se opuso, tenía cierta curiosidad de ver al pequeño.

Lo cargó con tal delicadeza procurando mantener cómodo al bebé, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, "tiene sus ojos" pensó Byakuya con un deje de reproche, sin embargo solo por un instante le pareció ver a la pequeña criatura sonreírle, ¿acaso había leído sus pensamientos y se burlaba de él? No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que a partir de ese momento protegería a ese pequeño de cualquier peligro porque ya estaba irremediablemente prendado de él.

 _ **-Fin de FlashBack-**_

El recordar aquello le trajo un sentimiento de felicidad, era un día que jamás olvidaría, miró a su alrededor, Byakuya aun seguía dormido y al parecer Rukia no tenía intenciones de despertarlo, y ni qué decir de su hijo que se encontraba inmóvil entre sus brazos.

—Rukia es hora de regresar a casa, así que despierta a Byakuya para agradecerle y despedirnos— le dijo a la pelinegra.

Y así lo hizo ella, comenzó a sacudir los hombros de Byakuya llamándole en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese escucharla. No tardó demasiado en el que el pelinegro abriera los ojos, de inmediato su mirada se dirigió hasta sus brazos los cuales se encontraban ya vacios, al principio se alarmó hasta que vio a Mamoru con su padre.

—Nii-sama, queríamos agradecerte por cuidar de Mamoru— la menuda mujer hizo una reverencia—pero es ya es hora de regresar a casa—

Byakuya se incorporó de su asiento recuperando la apariencia que lo caracterizaba.

—De acuerdo—fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

Ambos se despidieron del noble disculpándose por las molestias que le habían causado al dejarle encargado al niño más éste aseguraba que en realidad no era ninguna molestia.

—Hasta luego Byakuya— se despidió el pelinaranja… _"insolente"_ pensaba el pelinegro, aun después de tantos años seguía llamándole por su nombre de pila.

Les dio una última mirada su hermana y a su sobrino antes de desaparecer por la puerta, no quería admitirlo pero, en verdad extrañaría a ese pequeño demonio, bueno al menos hasta que los tres regresaran al Seireitei, o quien sabe… tal vez él podría hacerles una pequeña visita al mundo humano.

Volvió a su escritorio, debía seguir con el fastidioso papeleo que dejó inconcluso tras la intromisión de su teniente junto con el niño, y así lo hizo… _"el deber es el deber"_ se repetía, pero notó que algo faltaba… el embajador de algas no estaba, no le molestaba para nada pues en realidad era del pequeño, ahora al menos tenía algo suyo para que lo recordara cuando estuviera en el mundo humano, sin dar más importancia a aquello siguió con su molesto papeleo lo que restaba de la tarde de ese día.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **hasta la próxima ^_^/**_


End file.
